1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operating mechanisms for electrical switch components and more particularly to auxiliary operating mechanisms for imparting rotational energy to circuit interrupting switch devices and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over the mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,178 -- Chabala et al. assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. As the foregoing patent illustrates, it is well known in the art to provide current interrupter arrangements in high voltage circuits. In that patent, there is disclosed a spring operated latch release mechanism for opening the contacts of a current interrupter connected in series with a disconnect switch blade which may be subsequently opened. Also disclosed in that patent is a solenoid operated auxiliary trip operator mechanism arranged to release the latch mechanism separately from and in advance of its release by the switch operating mechanism.
In such an arrangement, it is desirable to provide a predetermined amount of rotational energy very quickly to an output shaft so that high initial rotary force permits rapid acceleration of an insulator mass interconnecting the auxiliary mechanism with the current interrupter operating mechanism. Further, to prevent accidental operation of the interrupter arrangement, it is desirable to provide some means to prevent rotation of the output shaft by external forces. In addition, after operation of the auxiliary mechanism, it is desirable to provide an automatic return so that the auxiliary mechanism will return to its initial unoperated position. Also, since such mechanisms are typically installed in the field, it is desirable to provide a means for compensating for axial and longitudinal misalignment of the output shaft of the auxiliary mechanism and the input shaft of the interrupter switch mechanism. It is also desirable to compensate for variations in insulator length, distance between the auxiliary mechanism and the interrupter unit operating mechanism and crooked insulators.
The present invention comprises unique means of providing all of the foregoing desirable features.